


Something Fearless In Your Eyes

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: No Ordinary Life [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Sean are trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fearless In Your Eyes

Sean's always happy to go to Viggo's place. It's so relaxed there -- he can slouch into a chair and relax, and Viggo's mum serves things like macaroni and cheese, and, organic or not, he never gets food like that at home. But the best times are when Viggo's mum isn't home, and that's when they disappear into Viggo's comfortably messy bedroom and make out like fiends.

Once, Viggo looked like he wanted to blow Sean, and that was...just the idea that Viggo was creeping lower down Sean's chest was enough to send him over, and Sean's jerked off to that several times in the shower.

Sean drops his backpack just outside Viggo's door like always; that's become the signal that he's here, and Viggo's mom is incredibly cool about giving them their space since then. Sean turned vivid red when Viggo told him about the do-use-condoms lecture. They weren't even _there_ yet.

But now Sean's thinking it's time; they've been together a couple of weeks and Sean wants Viggo badly. He brought condoms and lube, and then he brought other condoms and other lube. Just in case Viggo developed a preference.

"So," he grins as he flops onto Viggo's bed. "I have a thought."

"Does it involve handjobs?" Viggo asks, leaning forward to kiss Sean. The last few weeks have been incredible; not only has Viggo had more orgasms with someone else than he's ever had, he's had a friend at school. That Sean doesn't mind being seen with Viggo is almost as good as all the orgasms.

Almost.

"Maybe," Sean says. "Maybe not." He leans in and scrapes his teeth over Viggo's throat the way Viggo always likes. "I brought lube and condoms -- the lube is for handjobs, if that's what you want. The condoms are for blowjobs, if _that's_ what you want." He hesitates, then goes on, "I don't know if you want latex for blowjobs. I can do...you know. I can do it either way." He grins wolfishly, sliding a hand up Viggo's thigh.

Viggo swallows hard, trying to focus on something other than Sean's hand on his leg and the word "blowjobs." "I...uh...maybe latex first?" He's tasted his own come and it's not bad--not great either--but he's not sure how he'll deal with a mouthful of it and spitting sounds messy and rude.

"Sure." Sean digs into a cargo pocket and produces two condoms, one -- ironically -- banana, and one -- doubly ironically -- cherry. "I have flavors," he leers.

Viggo has to laugh at that. "Did you pick these flavors deliberately?" he asks, looking at the packets.

"No!" Sean laughs, "I only wish I had. The lube is flavored too. That's strawberry. D'you want to see what we can come up with to read into that?"

"I'd rather just blow you," Viggo says and then blinks a little, surprised at his own words. Until he'd met Sean, of himself as pretty upfront and comfortable with himself and his sexuality, but something about being around Sean makes him realize the gap between theory and practice. "If you don't mind," he adds.

"Well...yeah," Sean says a little uncomfortably. "I meant blowjobs. I just meant...you know, the lube tastes good, if you didn't like the condom." He laughs shortly, running a hand over his face. Yes, he's tasted the lube.

"Sorry," Viggo says, frustrated with words. "I meant...oh never mind." He leans in and kisses Sean, his hands going for Sean's fly. As much as he wants to think that words are important, sometimes actions work better.

That's good enough for Sean. He kisses back, moaning softly. One of them has to go first, and if Viggo wants to, well that's good enough for Sean. He drags Viggo closer, stretching out on Viggo's bed.

It would be so easy to just move over Sean and rub off against him, but Viggo takes a deep breath and keeps working on Sean's pants. Finally getting them and Sean's boxers out of the way, he squirms down on the bed, looking at Sean's cock.

It's a nice one, even if it took Viggo a little while to get used to the whole foreskin thing. While Sean's not huge like a porn star, he's big enough for Viggo, who's beginning to wonder how anyone could possible deep throat an average sized cock.

Fumbling around on the bed, he grabs the cherry flavored condom and carefully rolls it onto Sean. "Is that okay?"

Just the feel of Viggo sliding his fingers around Sean's cock to get the condom on makes Sean moan. "Jesus," he whispers, laughing softly. "Yes, that's okay."

The rubber smells like...well rubber. And cherry Lifesavers. It's a weird combination, but Viggo can smell something under it, something that smells like Sean when he takes his shirt off. _ I like that more than the cherry._

Leaning forward carefully, he licks a little gingerly at the head of Sean's cock, hoping he's doing it right.

Sean lets out an uncertain noise. The lick is blunted through the latex, but that doesn't make it not good. "That's nice," he moans.

Relieved, Viggo sticks with licking for a little while. They both go off so quickly that he doesn't want this to be over before he's really gotten started. Sean's making noises like he likes it and finally, Viggo moves his mouth over the head, sucking just a little as he takes it into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Sean moans, trying hard to keep from grabbing Viggo's head. "Jesus fuck that's good." He shifts a little, a bit of an upward squirm without shoving his cock into Viggo's mouth the way he wants to.

Encouraged, Viggo goes down a little further. This is a lot more complicated than it looks in the porn he's downloaded but he really likes it. _Not that I didn't know I was gay, but it's nice to actually enjoy this._

Sean can't resist looking, and what he sees is enough to have him groaning, close already. Viggo's mouth feels amazing, just blunted enough through the latex to keep Sean from shooting faster than he normally would. "Christ," he breathes, dropping his head back down.

Viggo would grin if he could, but since he can't, he slides his hands along Sean's thighs. It's hot to finally have a cock--Sean's cock!--in his mouth but it's even hotter to hear the noises Sean's making. Holding onto Sean's hips, he lowers his mouth just a little further, feeling Sean's cock nudge the back of his throat.

That's as far as he's going to get this time and so he pulls back, sucking as he does. From the sound Sean's making, this goes over well and so he moves back down and does it again.

Sean can't even speak anymore; this is so good he can't figure out why he hasn't come yet. _Condom_, he realizes, part joy and part frustration. "Good," he moans in case his twitching and thrusting don't make that clear.

"Mmmmm," Viggo hums as he goes back down. He's thrilled that Sean likes it so much, just doing this is hot enough that he's having to force himself not to hump the bed.

Oh shit, the moan does Sean in -- he comes at once, hissing through clenched teeth and trying not to grab Viggo's head and shove up into his mouth. He ends up with his fists tight in Viggo's bedcovers as he jerks and spasms out the last of it.

"Fucking hell," he moans when it's over, melting back into the bed.

Relived, Viggo takes a deep breath. He's hard as hell and almost desperate to come but he does his best to ignore the feeling. Sean looks wiped and Viggo can't help grinning; it's a good look on him.

Still lolling a bit, Sean strips off the condom and knots it. "Fantastic," he grins, and then he's tugging Viggo up over him and then shifting so Sean can get on top.

"I think I need practice," Viggo says, spreading his legs and squirming under Sean's comforting weight. "Know where I can get some?"

"Oh, I'll train you up right," Sean promises, giving Viggo a lewd look. He gives Viggo a quick kiss and starts scooting downward, grabbing a condom as he goes. He undoes Viggo's jeans quickly -- he's getting pretty good at this quick-and-dirty-into-the-pants thing.

"Oh God," Viggo gasps. Grabbing a pillow, he stuffs it behind his head and then watches as Sean moves slowly down his body. "Oh fuck..."

"Aren't you eager?" Sean teases, though he knows that feeling well. He and Viggo manage to get together quite a lot, but that hungry, immediate horniness never seems to go away. Sean bites the condom open and unrolls it onto Viggo, taking his time deliberately.

"Always," Viggo says, holding his breath as Sean gets the condom on him. "We're supposed to be like this at this age."

"We do alright for ourselves." Sean teases his fingers over the outside of the condom and then licks around the head, tasting the weird candy-flavored latex.

"Oh fuck," Viggo moans. if it's this good with the condom on, he can't really imagine it without. _I'd come in a second._ "Good," he manages to get out. "Really....good."

"Good." Sean steals a look up at Viggo's face and then puts his lips around the head, sinking down slowly and tonguing along. He's done this a couple of times, though never with a condom on; it tastes funny and feels even weirder. Still, he goes after it gamely, sliding up and down the slick latex and sucking as much as he can manage.

Viggo thinks he might be babbling something, but he really doesn't care much as Sean's mouth moves over his cock. It's hot and he can feel the rub of Sean's tongue and he clutches at the sheets, trying for all he's worth not to lift his hips up and just thrust into Sean's mouth.

That's so hot, Sean moans around Viggo's cock. He grips the base of the condom to keep it from sliding off and sucks harder, clamping his mouth down tight as he moves and trying to keep his teeth out of the way.

"Oh fuck...oh God...Sean," Viggo's shaking with the effort of keeping still. "I'm gonna...." He can't even finish the sentence before he's coming hard enough that he sees spots behind his closed eyes.

Sean keeps up until Viggo seems to be done, and he pulls off, licking his lips clear of the last of the weird lube and giving Viggo a grin. "That were pretty."

Viggo already knew that he's gone on Sean, so the way he thinks it's totally cool and kind of cute when Sean slips back into his original accent is just another indication. "Felt damn good from here too," he says, finally reaching down and touching Sean. "Come up here so I can kiss you?"

Sean's stomach lolls pleasantly at that; Viggo always says things that make Sean realize they've got something special, even if they did happen on it by accident. He climbs up to settle beside Viggo and kisses him slowly, resting his palm on Viggo's chest.

"Mmmm," Viggo hums into Sean's mouth. Now that the edge is off, he can enjoy the feeling of being close to Sean like this. He's been surprised at how much he likes cuddling up to Sean after coming and even more surprised that Sean likes it too.

Content, Sean wraps his arms around Viggo and sighs, closing off the kisses slowly. "Never would've thought to do that through condoms," he admits. "It wasn't bad."

"I was thinking about getting tested," Viggo says, a little hesitantly. "So if you did too, we wouldn't have to use them."

Sean's stomach fills up with heat at that, and he stares for a second. "I s'pose that means we're going together, mm?" he asks, cracking a grin and then immediately knowing that retreating into humor isn't the right thing to do. He can't help it, though: this is suddenly serious -- or he hopes it is.

"Um...yeah, I guess." Viggo looks at Sean, searching his face for some clue as to how Sean feels about all this. "I don't know if anyone at school has figured it out. We can be careful there."

Grinning hugely, Sean kisses Viggo hard enough to bump teeth. "That'll be alright, then," he says.

Viggo likes the little twist in his stomach he gets when Sean says that; it's like being on a roller coaster. "Yeah," he says, nuzzling Sean's neck. "That'll be alright."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> We found that we liked these boys enough to write more about them, which...yeah, is something we do a lot. The title is from Delerium's "Underwater (feat. Rani Kamal)."


End file.
